Konoha High Modern
by Naruhina for life
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are in high school also Hinata is the new girl second fanfic pls read
1. New Girl

Konoha High Modern

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 New Girl

HYUGA HINATA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT DON'T YOU WANT TO BE ONTIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL at your new school " Hiashi said furiously

Hinata was in her room getting ready putting on her sweater and coat over her uniform

She came runing down the steps and stood in front of her father

"Well do you want a ride to school before I go to work" Hiash said

"Yes father

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Homeroom

Everybody was talking to eahother then suddenly Kakashi sensei entered and told the class to settle down

"Settle down class we have a new student joining the class today"

Once the class settled down he asked the new student to enter the classroom

"May you please enter the classroom " Kakashi said

"G-Good morning" Hinata asked shyly

"Well you can sit next to Temari. Temari raise your hand so Hinata may sit next to you" Kakashi said

As Hinata walked up she noticed a blonde haired boy and immediately blushed she then took her seat next to Temari

"Hi there Hinata" Temari said

"H-Hi Temari" Hinata said

"I noticed how you blushed when you saw Naruto" Temari said smilling

"Uh Uh" Temari interrupted before she could say anything else "Well don't worry he's a very nice guy he's also the hot shot around here a.k.a. physical education he also told all the girls he neve had a girlfriend he said he's waiting for the person he loves which I think is cute"

"Also you should stay away from the whores" Temari said

"What Whores" Hinata said

Sakura and her gang they always try to get Naruto to date them" Temari says

"You should also sit with the group"

"Group" Hinata asked

"Yeah me, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Garra, and Matsuri

Science Room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Hinata how did you find first period" Temari said grinningly

"Really great"

"So Hinata how do you feel about the school so far" a new voice entered

Hinata turned and immediately blushed red none other to see Naruto standing tall

"Really great Naruto-Kun" Hinata said

"Wow you already know my name and I didn't have to tell you Hinata" Naruto said smiling

"I could say the same to you" Hinata replied smiling

"But you said your name to the class" Naruto replied feeling he won

"You heard my name once and I heard yours once as well" Hinata replied

"Touche" he laughed some more. "Now that we can talk I can introduce myself properly I'm Naruto Namakaze" He extended his hand and Hinata took it

"And I'm Hinata Hyuga" she said with a soft giggle. "She's Cute" Naruto thought

"Sorry I'm late kids" a female voice said

Sakura stood on the side with to girls on her sides. She had just listened to Naruto and Hinata's conversation

"Keep an eye on her" Sakura said to the green haired girl to her left

"Hai"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IM BACK

I FEEL BETTER FOR A EASIER WAY TO GO B/C LAST ONE RAN OUT OF IDEAS


	2. Science Bioligy Lunch Ch2

Konoha High Modern

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Science Biology Lunch

"Well good morning class and I see we got a new student Hinata why don't you sit next to… either Temari or Sakura" Kurenai said smiling

"Temari I want to sit next to Temari" Hinata said

"Good choice" Kurenai thought "Okay now go take your seat"

"Allright now that were all settled Hinata your going to answer the first question to see how smart you are if that's okay with you" Kurenai said

"I have no problem with that" Hinata said

"Gppd now can you tell us the three subatomic particles" Kurenai said "Protons Neutrons and Electrons"

"Good now tell me about the protons" Kurenai replied

Hinata was expl,aining everything she knew about Protons. When she finished Naruto was thinking she was cute and had a brain unlike the others

Sasuke was looking at Naruto then noticed he was staring at Hinata

"Do you like Hinata because you have been staring at her for a really long time" Sasuke said

"No not really im just being nice you know" Naruto replied

"Seeing as you didn't blush I trust you" Sasuke said

Class ended there in front of the biology room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh great we have that Jirriya again for biology" Temari groaned

"What's wrong with Jirriya he cant be that bad" Hinata said

"Well he's worse than Kiba he's a peverted old womanizer he wrote those stories Kakashi read's

Time skip 10 minutes

"Well kids take your seats and we can go to our favorite unit of biology" Jirriya said. There was a dramatic pause then Naruto, and Sasuke gather air and yelled " SEXUAL EDUCATION" everyone laughed and the gang was laughing to

"Jirriya why are we looking at fake penuses" Ino said angrily

"Don't worry mine is much bigger than that" Kiba said

"You're a pig also you ever hear about sexual harassment" Ino said

Time skip Lunch

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um does this place have good food" Hinata said

"Don't worry all the meals here are really delicious so no need to worry Hinata" Temari said smiling

Hinata grabbed her food a nd sat with the group when a pink headed ho came

"What do you want Forhead" Ino said angry

"Why are you being mean to me Ino pig" Sakura said

"Well what do you want" Temari said

" Can you spare me with your bitchin ugly ass" Sakura said to Temari and then Shikamaru spoke up

"Sakura my dad told me to never hit women he said nothing about guys"

Hinata was getting nervous Sakura had spoken to everyone then Sakura pointed to Hinata.

"You " Sakura said in a threatening voice

"Me" Hinata said nervously

"Yes you stop talking with Naruto"

Then Naruto was walking to get a napkin then heard his name and someone shouldn't be talking to him

"What's going on here" Naruto said calmly

"There being mean to me and all I did was come to say hello" Sakura said as if she was just being nice

"That's a load of bullshit you come here making Hinata feel unwelcome" Ino yelled angrily

"That's because she's not welcome here"Sakura yelled back

"HAURUNO ENOUGH" Naruto said. Don't worry Hinata your welcome here its just Sakura being crazy" Naruto said smilling

"So price Charming to the rescue huh Hinata" Temari said nudging her arm

"Hes just being nice" Hinata replied

Or she though

Xxxxxxx

Look it was Christmas I had parties I got new stuff which was great my bday on January 2nd gona be 13 yeah

Well I told you it would be up shortly


	3. Talking with the parents small date

Konoha High Modern

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO or Call Of Duty Diary Of A Wimpy Kid pls don't sue me I'm only only 13

Chapter 3 Tlking with the parents and Small date

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ok real sorry I was holding you up my coumputer crashed now it works thanks for the reveiws and favorites you guys rule side note I am tributing this fanfic to "Honor Of The Students" b/c that is the best fanfic I read this week and I realize some parts were copied so I apoligise please don't hate me On with the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of school ended everyone went their separate ways and went home

Narutos POV

Mom, Dad I'm home" Naruto shouted as he entered his home it was a nice house two floors three bedrooms one kitchen two bathrooms

"Welcome home sweetie how was your day" Kushina said

"It was great we also got a new girl in the class" Naruto said remembering Hinata

"Ooh do you like her Naruto" Kushina said

"Its not like that mom" Naruto said while a small blush crept on his face

"Kushina stop embarrassing the boy" Minato said with a smile on his face

"Oh all right" Kushina said [ok im not sexist I just didn't know how a girl would respond to that]

"Well I'm gona do my homework and then head out if that's ok with you" Naruto said

They both knew he was only polite when he wanted to go outside so they said yes. With that Naruto headed up the stairs and his homework

Hinata's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home father" Hinata said smilling

"You seem really happy for your first day how did it go"

"It was great father I made friends and I met a boy" Hinata said happily

"Hinata you my rules about boys and just know you and your sister will always be my little girls" Hiashi said he was very protective of his daughters

"I know father and I could never forget that well father I waskind of hoping if when I finished my homework I could go out to see what this city has" Hinata said kindly

Hiashi just agreed

Hinata did her homework [ High School work would like to know what hs do]

Narutos POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was leaving his home since he finished his Homework so he went to do the list that was on his list get ramen , Preorder Blackops 2 , and buy books

Naruto was walking the streets then he saw a blue haired girl and he knew her.

"Oh Hi Konan" Naruto said

" Oh hi Naruto have you seen Nagato" Konan said

"No sorry" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Well thanks and later" Konan sad walking away

Naruto then entered his favorite ramen stand and was surprised to see a ink blue haired girl sitting alone reading a menu so he walked over to her

"Hi Hinata" Naruto said flashing a smile

H-Hi Naruto" Hinata said

"So you like ramen Hinata" Naruto said

"Y-Yes Naruto" Hinata said

"Well do you know what you want because I'm going to get some beef ramen How bout you" Naruto said

"Well I am going to get miso ramen" Hinata said

They handed the menus to the waitress and they ate there ramen having small talk. They finished there meal and Naruto told Hinata he would pay she denied but then she agreed to it.

Naruto then asked her where she was going to go next she said the library and told her if she wanted to go with him to gamestop then to go buy there books

"So how do you feel about Call of duty" Naruto said hoping she had a opinion instead of agreeing like some pink haired girl he knew

"Well I don't think they are really great because you are killing people to rank up which I don't find real fun but that's my opinion" Hinata said

Naruto felt happy he could have a actual conversation about something instead of hearing something like I adore it from most girls

Naruto then entered the Gamestop and asked for a preorder of Call of Duty Black ops 2

Hinata thought he didn't like it after there conversation about so she asked him why he liked it

"Why do you like Call Of Duty" Hinata said

"Well I just find the story interesting also the zombies and the multiplayer that is really cool to me" Naruto said

"Well if you like it I really don't mind we all have differences" Hinata said

"Hinatai like it that you speak what you feel unlike most others I can actually have a real conversation with you" Naruto said

"Thank you" Hinata said

They entered the book store and Hinata went to the kids section and got her sister a DOWK book that she asked for and herself [insert what you feel she would read also post a review or pm me a book that a girl would read pm me or review so next time yeah]

Naruto then picked up some manga and some history books he then followed Hinata and went to the cashier she convinced him that she wanted to pay him back from lunch and then he agreed

Naruto walked HI=inata home to make sure she got home safe then he got home and his mom asked why did he take so long

Where you out with a girl" He just walked up

They looked at each other he usually got angry when they asked him constantly about that question not this time

So yeah im back also I want to make you a promise if I get 100 reveiws about this story they got to be in sentences I will personally finish my previous story promise of a lifetime also keep reviewing and favoriting you rule thanks peace also im presteige 3 lvl 32 bo2 I like cod


	4. Pain and Sadness

Konoha High Modern

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Just so you know I'm not okay with unneeded violence I don't think being hurt is cool so pls enjoy

Chapter 4 Pain And Sadness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had now been two months since Hinata Hyuga had joined Konoha high she was remembering the time her friends found out about her and Neji being related

FLASHBACK

"So Hinata are you and Neji related" TenTen asked

"W-Why do you ask TenTen" Hinata replied

"We'll your eyes and your Last name " Ino answered for TenTen

"W-Well yes we are" Hinata replied

The other two girls were shocked the next morning Hinata came to school and saw TenTen on top of Neji bombarding him with questions

"Why didn't you tell us you and Hinata were related " she asked while smacking him lightly

Luckily Hinata came to his aid and answered the question

"We'll we assumed you knew because of our name and eye color so we beloved you knew so we didn't tell you sorry" Hinata replied looking down

" Don't worry it's okay" TenTen said

Then a girl with pink hair walked by and smirked without saying a word

" Oh my god will someone make a club and call it itty bitty titty committee and put her in charge please" Someone said the group just started laughing

FLASHBACK ENDS

Well now Hinata was on her own she left school and walked home alone and since her father was going to be home late she bought herself a treat

She bought a pastrie a ice cream cone and started eating it then a guy pushed her into a dark alley

Hinata had never been so scared"Say what's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone you and your boyfriend must have broken up" The mysterious man said in a evil voice

He then was about to plant and steal Hinata's first kiss then out of nowhere someone running by shouted " Leave her alone you sick bastard" The man said Hinata was to teary to see his face

The man was tackled and Hinata's savior was now in front of her

" I swear to god if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass he said clenching his fist"

"Just then he pulled out a knife and was swinging it at The young teen who stood before him just then the man tripped the teen and stabbed him in the stomach the man then ran away hoping to leave him for dead.

Hinata then looked at the boy and was shocked to see Naruto laying there and blood pouring out Hinata then pulled out a emergency med kit she had in her bag she took Naruto shirt off and was glad to see that the wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal

She placed bandages ( the Japanese one Ino were's over her body in the anime ) over his body and was glad when she saw Naruto open his eyes but she kept on working trying to keep his life safe.

"Hinata is is it bad" Naruto asked quietly

"The wound was deep but I'm glad your safe" she started tearing up

Hinata then told him that a ambulance was coming and he'd be okay

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Mam how long has he been injured" the paramedics asked

T-Twenty minutes sir I-I bandaged him up where he was hit so he wouldn't bleed out" Hinata said

"We'll if you hadn't done that he probably wouldn't be here you saved his life" the paramedic said smiling well were going to put him on a stretcher you should probably come along since your the only one he knows who can contact his and your family".

"N-Naruto would you mind giving me your home number so I can contact your family" Hinata asked looking at him

"Sure ( place what ever number you want )" even after all this he was still calm

"Uzumaki residence who is this" Minato said kindly

"U-Um would you please come to the Konoha hospital Naruto has been stabbed and where on are way as we speak.

Minato was speechless he hung up so fast and went to put on some clothes he then told his wife and they entered their car and drove over there

"Minato what exactly happened" Kushina said

"Naruto has well been" it was hard to say so Kushina would just have to wait and find out what happened

Minato's thoughts when I find the bastard who did this I will personally take his ass to jail

They arrived o the hospital they checked in with the receptionist and they were taken to Naruto's were shocked when they saw Naruto smiling then they saw a girl so they entered

"Hi mom Hi dad" was all he could say before his parents hugged him not once have they ever been so scare

Xxxxxxxxx

Okay I know I haven't posted in a while why because I had midterms a lot of dentist appointments theirs a valentines dance coming up so my time is hard I'm really sorry I could post this sooner but pls keep reading and reviewing thanks


End file.
